The Haunted Manor
by lizloveschibis
Summary: The war has ended, and summer has just started. Snape is forced to take the Golden Trio and Draco to a manor. Now he has to find a way to get them out alive, and most importantly keep from killing them himself. Sorry suck at summaries. A little OOCness.


Hey people. Okay, my friend and I created this story when we got hyper on Skittles and started to watch and discuss the Harry Potter movies along with the Deathly Hollows. So we started this off with boredom and it kinda developed from there. Anyway, this is after the war and some of the characters are still alive. There will be slight OOCness but please bare with me, it is after all a parody. Thanks!

Oh, and can anyone tell me what movie this story is partially based on? If you get it right you'll get a cookie! lol

* * *

"No, absolutely not Headmaster!" a tired frustrated voice said. 

"Severus, you know you are the only one I can trust to do this and get it right. Besides, you have nothing to do while all the others have planned their holiday," a man with half-moon spectacles smiled warmly.

"No," was all Snape said and sank into a chair in exhaustion.

Albus Dumbledore smiled wider, "Please Severus, you are the only one I can count on. Also, there are only four people going."

Snape's head shot up, "You only said three. Potter, Granger, and Weasley."

"Did I? Sorry old man's mistake. I forgot to mention Mr.Malfoy is coming. Another reason I wanted you to watch them," Snape buried his head in his hands.

"Why is Malfoy coming?" his voice was muffled from his hands.

"Narcissa is helping the Ministry capture the Death Eaters who escaped from the last battle. She wants you to keep an eye on Mr. Malfoy, just so he stays out of trouble," Dumbledore said calmly and Snape looked up.

"Fine," Snape sighed, giving in, "But why do I have to watch the 'Golden Trio'? Aren't they of age?" Snape said sarcastically and Dumbledore frowned.

"It doesn't feel right to leave them on their own this summer, even though the war is over. It doesn't feel right… Especially to the place they are going," he said the last part in a whisper and Snape didn't hear.

"Alright Headmaster, but where are we going?" Snape rubbed his temples as he felt a headache starting to form.

"A manor here in Scotland on the outskirts of Edinburgh," he said in a serious voice and Snape raised an eyebrow at his serious tone.

Snape decided to just ignore it and he glared at Dumbledore, "Tell me again why _I'm _doing this?"

"Because the Ministry wants them to have at least a _normal_ summer. It's the way the Ministry is thanking them for overthrowing Voldemort," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Couldn't they have just given them a reward?" spat Snape already frustrated enough.

"No, Harry has always wanted summer with his family. His family being Miss Hermoine Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley," Dumbledore plopped a Lemon Drop in his mouth, "Care for one Severus?"

Snape looked at the Lemon Drop and shook his head, "No thanks Headmaster."

Snape frowned and looked at the ceiling asking himself why he always had to be the one to do all the work.

As if reading Snape's mind Dumbledore said, "I told you the reason why I chose you Severus."

Snape looked back at him with a sneer, "The only thing I'm really dreading is being alone with Potter."

Dumbledore smiled widely, "Both you and I know how you feel about him Severus. You said yourself that you always cared for him."

Snape mentally slapped himself for ever saying that, now the old man had something to use against him. Dumbledore laughed when he saw the look on Severus' face and stopped when he glared as not to make him change his mind about the task.

"When will I be leaving?" he said in a cold voice that made Dumbledore smile wider.

"I was hoping you would leave tomorrow at six o'clock in the morning to go to London and pick up the four. Then you will take the train to Edinburgh and meet a bus that will take you to the manor."

Snape sighed and got up, "I shall go and pack… Goodnight Headmaster."

"Night Severus… and good luck," Snape turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Headmaster I didn't get the last part."

"Nothing Severus, enjoy the trip," he said in a happy tone and smiled.

Snape groaned in dread as he heard the word 'trip' and left the office to pack.

* * *

The trip to London had been long and tiresome. Snape got there when the sun was beginning to go down and as soon as he got off the train he dreaded the next trip. How was he going to sleep with Draco and the 'Golden Trio' he didn't know, and to make matters worse how was he going to sleep on a Muggle train._ Oh, Merlin… how did I _ever_ agree to do this?_ he thought and walked to the next train he was to get on when he saw the people whom he did not want to see standing there looking like they were trying to ignore each other. He walked up to them and Ron made a noise. 

"Bloody hell, what's Snape doing here?" Ron stared and Harry and Hermoine looked up.

Harry and Hermoine looked at each other.

It was going to be a _long_ trip.

* * *

They got to Edinburgh the next morning and they all stepped off the train following Snape like ducklings. 

"Where are we going Professor Snape," Hermoine asked as they left the train station.

"I believe we are going to our destination Miss Granger," he said sarcastically and Malfoy giggled.

She rolled her eyes and went by Ron; "You think he'd be a little nicer after the war ended."

"Hermoine that's like saying there'll be a storm everyday in a desert," Ron said and took her hand.

Harry smiled at his comment and kept trying to keep up with Snape and his fast pace.

Snape looked around for a bus and regretted not asking, of not even thinking, to ask who was taking them. He growled at himself and when he looked up he saw a chubby man holding a sign that said 'Severus Snape'. He walked to the bus and the man smiled.

"You Severus Snape?" he said while lowering the sign.

"I wouldn't be standing here if I wasn't would I?" he glared and the man ignored it.

"Alright, step on board!" he said and gestured to the bus.

They got on all sitting in the back and Snape sitting by them to watch them. _Why is Dumbledore making us take a Muggle bus? _Snape groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. They traveled in silence for about thirty minutes and Snape forgot anyone was there until he heard arguing in back of him. He turned around and saw Ron and Harry pointing their wand at Malfoy who had his out as well and Hermoine who was telling them to stop.

"What is happening?" he growled.

"They threatened to hex me Professor!" Malfoy pointed at Harry and Ron.

"We did not! He started it!" Harry glared at Malfoy.

They all started arguing again.

"That's it! Give me your wands!" Snape snapped and they all looked at them.

"You have no right to tell us what to do! We are of age!" Malfoy stated matter-of-factly.

"You will give me your wands you dull minded children or I'll hex _all_ of you and it will make you wish that you died during the war," they looked at him and then each other and handed him their wands.

Malfoy glared at him and he glared back while putting them in his cloak.

Then they started arguing again.

Snape put his hands on his face and brought them down. He took out his own wand and pointed to his own head. He began to argue about what spell he would use as his suicide attempt. _Dumbledore, remind me to _kill_ you when I return._

* * *

When they arrived Snape had already decided the spell he would use and was about to use it until the bus went to an upright stop and he slammed into the seat in front of him, poking his eye with his wand as well. 

"BLOODY MERLIN'S BEARD!" he yelled as he clutched his right eye.

The four in back of him raised an eyebrow and Ron and Harry tried to sustain giggles.

Snape then stood up abruptly and pointed to the exit of the bus and said bitterly, "Get off the bus."

They left trying not to laugh and all gasped when they saw the manor. It looked centuries old and like an old castle. They walked up to the gates and gazed in wonder. Snape was starting to get off and turned around to talk to the bus driver.

"You couldn't take us in?" Snape said coolly and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll go no further then this," the bus driver said nervously and started the truck, "Better be going… good luck, your going to need it."

"What?" Snape asked and before he could have his question answered the bus doors closed and it drove off.

He stared after it and just ignored what the driver said. He walked up to the gates and hit Ron over the head.

"Are the gates open?" he asked and Ron shook his head, "Great, _Aloha-_"

"Are you the people who are going to stay here?" a voice asked and Snape put his wand away.

"Yes," he said pulling the four away from the gates.

The man unlocked them and Harry asked, "Why so many chains? What are you trying to keep out?"

"Not trying to keep something out, trying to keep something _in_," Harry raised an eyebrow and Ron gulped.

The man let out a horrible laugh and opened the gates. They entered staying as close as possible to Snape and he rolled his eyes. They walked up to the two massive doors and Snape grabbed the doorknocker. He slammed it against the door and nobody answered. He did it again and it opened. Ron and Malfoy made a noise and Hermoine held Ron close. Snape walked in slowly and they followed after him looking in surprise at the beautiful manor. Animals were carved in the wood with children laughing; red carpets were on the white marbled floor, the beautiful staircase welcoming with two iron lions on the bottom and two eagles at the top.

"Wow," Harry said while looking at the massive staircase and saw massive doors where the hallways were.

"It's so cool," Ron said while trying to touch a vase.

"Don't touch anything Mr. Weasley!" Snape snapped and Ron jumped.

"Sorry sir!" Ron put his arms behind his back.

They heard something behind the door they were by and they jumped. Snape slowly opened it and he jumped while they screamed as they saw a woman with a large butcher knife standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Snape I presume," she said while placing the knife down by the island.

"Yes," he said after he calmed himself.

"Great, I'll show you to your rooms," she began to walk toward the staircase and they followed after her.

They followed her down a long hallway and to where great doors were.

"This is where you will sleep, you may pick out your own rooms, but only this side of the house. The other sides rooms are out of bounds, do you understand?"

All of them nodded and she continued, "I serve breakfast and ten' o clock and lunch at two, dinner will be at seven and I and Mr. Drinns will stay no longer then that. You will be alone at night, locked up, in the house, in the dark. No one in town will be able to hear you… not even if you scream," she said darkly and everyone got closer, "Now if you will excuse me."

"Mental that one," Ron said and Harry nodded while Snape hit them both over the head.

"I'm going to unpack," Hermoine said while walking in a random room.

"Me too," Malfoy went down the hall.

Snape took the one across from Hermoine and Ron and Harry took ones beside each other. After they were done they went to the living area, which was down stairs in one of the rooms and they sat there admiring the artwork.

"Look at all this," Hermoine looked at the carvings, "It must have taken years to finish this place."

"Yeah," Ron was again going to touch something but stopped when Snape smacked his hand away with a glare.

"Mr. Snape," said a dark voice and he turned around, "Dinner is ready and I shall be leaving."

He nodded and followed her out just to lock the door and when he was beginning to come back he heard a "_Crash!"_ and he ran over to the living area. He looked in to see a broken vase and a pale red head.

"He did it!" Ron cried while pointing to Harry next to him, who looked at Ron and then to Snape.

Snape just closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. _This is going to be a _long_ holiday._

* * *

Alright, things will be getting more intresting next chapter laughs evily Anyway, please read and review! Thanks:) 


End file.
